poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fame at the museum/Flying Oni attack/Omega arrives
This is how Fame at the museum, Flying Oni attack, and Omega arrives goes in Shadow of the Oni. film opens with the title, "Shadow of the Oni" then see the Flying Oni screeching flies down the sewers as we view a museum Nya: Mystery is my mistress. I must heed her sweet call. looks down power suddenly goes out comes looks around looks scared the glass breaks Wonder Woman: What's happening? sees a purple glow and the curtains were flying around the Flying Oni case and Starlight hide unveils the curtains Flying Oni is revealed to be alive and roars looks scared Harley Quinn: Oh, boy. Flying Oni roars and breaks the glass surrounding its case falls down Poison Ivy: Harley! Lois Lane: Go, Jimmy, get it, get it! goes to get it looks at Wes Wesley Collins: Do you think the Omega has something to do with this? Twilight Sparkle: Let's think of something! Lloyd Garmadon: Shouldn't we come up with a plan? Mac Grimborn: Hiding's our plan! In case you haven't noticed, there's an unidentified freaky object in here! Flying Oni grabs the Oni Knight costume Mr. E: Ha, ha, very funny. Harumi: They're just chickens. Ultra Violet: Chickens aren't good at hiding. gets an idea Lloyd Garmadon: I've got it! Close the curtains on the Flying Oni and tie him up with ropes! Sora: Lloyd might be onto something. Nya: Killow, get the curtains! Killow: Got it! runs to Mac and Starlight Skylor: Come on, you chickens! Grab those ropes! Starlight Glimmer: You got it, Skylor! Mac Grimborn: But chickens aren't good with ropes! and Starlight get the ropes closes the curtains Skylor: Mac, Starlight, use the ropes to tie them up! down begin to tie up the Flying Oni Mac Grimborn: It's just a costume! It's just a costume! It's just a costume! continue tying him up they stop Mac Grimborn: We've tied it! Let go! let go of the ropes ropes fall down and the curtains unfold Flying Oni just stands there with its arms crossed and smirks looks scared Flying Oni roars and flies off and drags Mac and Starlight with him Omega enters The Omega: Heroes! turn to Omega The Omega: You have thwarted me for too long! This is only the first rung on the ladder of your demise. Starlight Glimmer: What's your game this time, Omega?! The Omega: Once I get what I want, I will hold the world ransom and demand me be made Emperor! looks shocked Skylor: Your plan won't work! The Omega: We shall see. Flying Oni grabs the Oni Volt costume with its mouth gets an Anacondrai Sword to cut the ropes holding Mac and Starlight fall onto Oni costumes as Omega and the Flying Oni escape as the Omega laughs evilly Lois begins asking the police questions Lois Lane: Any clues to the attack? How did the Flying Oni get into security? Where did the heroes' plan go wrong? Gordon Commissioner, any leads on the mysterious Oni figure? Commissioner Gordon: The Oni figure called himself, "The Omega". notices a secret hatch in the Flying Oni's case Harumi: A secret hatch. The real Flying Oni must've come through here. she takes a sample of Oni blood Harumi: Oni blood. A most wonderful clue. Skylor: Omega stole two Oni costumes: The Oni Knight and the Oni Volt. Why? Lois Lane: Mac, Skylor, can you answer a few questions for the press? begins to do so when Skylor stops him Skylor: Mac, I'm not sure about this. Mac Grimborn: Calm down, Skylor. The press loves us. turn back to the press